Avras
Avras is a city in south-eastern Vetia . It is depicted with the largest symbol of any city on Gercator's world map , indicating that the cartographer considers it to be the most important city in the world. Though nominally subject to the King of Equitaine, Avras is de facto independent. The city asserted its independence when defeating an equitan army in 960 A.S.Transcript of proceedings at the Court of Equitaine, 960 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p92) History Avras is a human city that is probably among the oldest in the world that is still populated by humans. The World Hymn mentions Avras thrice, once in the Fourth Age, and twice in the Fifth Age. The World Hymn (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p126-130) The Avrasi Empire Main article: Avrasi Empire The humans of Avras, possibly with the aid of the dwarves , managed to expand their influence over a much larger region, creating a large empire Drusus' letter to the Avrasi, Sunna Cycle, estimated date 59 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p136-137) . The Fall The empire fell to the vermin who appeared during a civil war . The Avrasi province later known as the Empire of Monopatea is thought to be the only part of the empire that didn't succumb to the vermin Hudhaifa Uddin; The Chronology of Foreign Nations, entry for The Empire of Monopatea (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p153) . The World Hymn places the civil war and the fall of Avras to have taken place during the late fifth age. . The Eighth and Ninth Age The city was controlled by the vermin for centuries Jorge Zamoran; An account of the peoples, nations and monsters which inhabit the world: Vermin Swarm (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p140). It wasn't until the final stages of the Eighth Age that Avras was reconquered and once again came under the control of mankind The Book of Askar: chapter 14, Sunna Cycle (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p146-147) . Sunna is said to have played a major role in this, leading the armies of men and slaying The Rat King . The second crusade of the knights of Equitaine, also known as the Lost Crusade, embarked from Avras in 415 A.S. The Lost Crusade (T9A:FB Undying Dynasties, v1.0.0, p24) The city is currently ruled by the Equitan General Fontaine. However, that general seems to have been seduced by a vampire queen an is thus considered a traitor by the Equitan court Ambassador Duchess Mathilde (962 A.S.) Message to King Henry of Equitaine (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p21) , possibly the same that enthralled Gaius Dexion ages ago Letter from High Prelate Jaeger (The 9th Scroll issue #6). In 960 A.S. an army of knights was sent to retake the city from Fontaine, but failed, having to unexpectedly come to grips with an undead army including creatures typically found in Vampire Covenant armies . Geography world map.]]Avras is located in Vetia, close to the border of both Augea and Taphria. It is built near the river Omiphorous. Meradus Gercator (962 A.S.) Map of the Lands and People of the 9th Age (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p125) It is sometimes described as the crossroads of east and west . Districts Avras is divided into 27 districts called “contradas” Diary of Claude le Petit, entry from Tandemar 3rd, 962 A.S. (T9A:FB Rulebook, v1.3.5, p133) . Landmarks The Senate House The Sepulchre The Bridge of Destiny The only entrances to the city, a stone bridge . The Flame Gate A gate made of stained glass of fiery colours. It is closed for three hours each morning, starting at sunrise, so that the sun shines through the glass. Sunna's Lantern An antique lighthouse . Necropolis The Ruined Quarter Some centuries ago it is said that the Veil was torn in Avras. This ruined a large part of the city, which remains contaminated to this day. Sources '''' fr: Category:Geography Category:Cities